1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fan organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective fan shield in securement about an associated fan preventing infants and the like from projecting their fingers and limbs between the support ribs of the cage utilized about rotating fan blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective guards about associated fans is known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the guards have generally been of an open-cage configuration enabling infants to project portions of their anatomy, such as fingers, between the spaced ribs of an associated cage. Further, the prior art has not heretofore provided for a basis of selectively removing a protective flexible shield securable about an associated fan during periods that infants and toddlers are not present in the surrounding area about a fan. For example, U.S. design patent 174,930 to Tateishi, U.S. design patent 153,542 to Owens, et al., U.S. design patent 129,488 to Norris, U.S. design patent 104,119 to Schwarz, and U.S. design patent 291,486 to Kouno, et al. are all illustrative of typical rotating fan blade cage constructions, but do not provide the removable protective shield that may be selectively securable about an associated fan, as set forth by the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved protective fan shield which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.